Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossroads Of Destiny
by Infinity Wizard
Summary: Remake of Duelist Forever. Destiny is something you can't control. Destiny can pick you up and whisk you away to somewhere else without asking. Destiny was something Kody Wells didn't believe until the day destiny found him. When dark forces begin to stir and awaken, Kody must sieze his destiny as the chosen one and save the world. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ON HIATUS!


**Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossroads of Destiny**

**Remake of Duelist Forever. Destiny is something you can't control. It can pick you up and whisk you away to somewhere else without asking. Destiny is something Kody Wells didn't believe in until the day destiny found him. **

**When dark forces in the world begin to stir and awaken, Kody discovers his destiny and that he is our saviour, the one chosen to save the world. **

**Hey there all who used to read Duelist Forever, I'm remaking the story because I just wasn't satisfied with what I had come up with. So, here is the new deal. I will keep Kody, Sam and Con but I might redo their characters a little. I will try to use various tactics throughout the story to keep it interesting. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new story and PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

><p><strong>Duel 1: Destiny's Will <strong>

Kody fell to one knee, clutching his chest in pain. His face and hands were scarred and bleeding and his clothes singed. His black armour was scratched and rusted. His duel disk was the same and his deck was running low. As Kody's brown hair blew in the wind, he looked up at his foe enraged, his blue eyes flashing red momentarily with chaos energy.

"I won't give up," said Kody.

"Oh please," scoffed the mysterious figure opposite Kody. "I've taken all of your allies and friends down with minor ease. And everyone you have ever known is gone. Their souls are now mine for eternity. Not to mention that Earth has been nearly completely eradicated from this war. You have no home, no friends, no allies, and no world. You are down in life points and in cards. While I have the distinct advantage with my forces. What could you possibly do to stop me from winning and becoming a God?"

Kody didn't answer for a moment and recalled the memories of his friends and family. He thought back to the many duels he had fought with his cards and his allies. Finally Kody starred into the eyes of his foe.

"Hope," answered Kody fiercely. The Figure chuckled.

"Good luck with that," he mocked. "Make your last pitiful move so I can make mine and end this!"

"Hope is the stronger than you think," claimed Kody. "And I will defeat you!"

"Then bring it!" challenged the Figure.

Kody stood up and held his hand up in the air. He then chanted, "Will of the balance!" His hand glowed with dark and white energy. "Hear my plead! Grant me the power that I need! Sparkling bright with the shining light!" His hand then glowed with light blue energy. "And spreading night with chaos might!" Finally his hand glowed purple and he reached for his deck. The atmosphere around him transformed and created a golden yin yang symbol behind him that granted Kody power.

"No!" panicked the Figure. "You wouldn't! That power doesn't exist! And why is the ultimate power supporting you?"

Kody continued, "Shining Chaos Draw!" Kody gripped his deck and pulled the card out. As he held it up, is sparkled with both blue and purple energy.

"This can't be!" gasped the Figure. "That shouldn't be possible! The balance doesn't exist!"

"This is it!" roared Kody. "This for my friends! My allies and my family! This for Earth, and for every dimension and world you conquered! But most importantly, this is for me!"

Kody held the card up and the golden yin yang symbol behind him glowed brighter. Next, the golden energy began to rush into the card and powered Kody up so that he was surrounded by a golden aura.

Kody smirked at his foe. "Prepare to lose!"

* * *

><p>Kody gasped as he awoke and sat up, panting. His heart was thumping and he rested his head on his hand. "What the heck was that? What a bizarre dream. I need to stop watching scary movies before I go to bed. Strange that I dreamt about dueling though."<p>

He looked over to his bedside table and saw that his alarm clock was about to go off. Kody sighed and smacked it just as it began to ring.

"Sometimes I wonder why Mum and Dad don't like Yu-Gi-Oh," Kody mussed as he leaped off his bed and made his way over to his cupboard. "I mean, it's a trading card game, yet they think I shouldn't be playing it. I'm too old to play it. I know fifty year olds who play it."

Gripping the cupboard handle, he thrust it open and took out a white t-shirt with green rings on the sleeves and a green collar. He also pulled out a pair of deep green shorts with a school logo on the side.

As Kody changed he thought about the strange vision he dreamed about. "What was I even wearing? I look liked I had been chased by the devil and why the hell was I performing a shining chaos draw. I don't even know what that means?"

He sighed as he slipped his school clothes on and moved over to his desk. He pulled open the top draw to reveal a black duel breaker. It was basically an armband, which would be strapped to the wrist. Lower down on the disk was a small screen where you could see your stats and other duelists stats while also checking set cards. Its main use was to connect to the virtual Duel Network. The Duel Network was the present dueling interface used in the whole world. All scores and duels would be recorded and sent to the World of Duel center where all dueling stats were sent. The disk required you to insert your deck into it and then this would connect to the portable duel mat, which would attach to it. This was mainly a thin blade with five slots where monster cards could be placed. In addition, two extra slots could slide out from the sides, these were the pendulum zones.

Next to the disk was Kody's duel belt, which had his deck box, attached to its side. Next to that was his duel-gazer, which would be used to actually see holograms while dueling. Finally, on the other side of the belt was the duel blade.

He took the belt out and fastened it to his waist before strapping his duel breaker on. He moved over to the mirror and gazed at his own blue eyes and short brown hair that spiked up at the sides. He took out a comb and brushed it till it was no longer messy and exited the room.

* * *

><p>As Kody arrived at school, the students had flooded the halls and were emptying their bags and walking to different class rooms with an assortment of book in their arms and laptop bags swung around their backs. It was another normal school day full of boring words, mathematical terms and scientific formulas.<p>

As Kody took a seat in the biology classroom, another boy entered and sat next to him. He had messy light brown hair and green eyes. He also had pale skin and was about Kody's size.

"Hey Kody," said the Boy. "Ready to duel again today."

Kody sighed. "Let me guess Jacob. You tuned your deck again to beat me."

"And this time I'm going to win," declared Jacob proudly. "You may be super good but this time I'm going to be the one calling the shots."

"You do realize that my deck is made up of cards I found on the street," pointed out Kody. "And the only reason I can actually duel is because you secretly have me a duel breaker for my birthday. Yet somehow I still beat you."

Jacob looks a little hurt from this. "So, you're just that good at dueling that you can win even with the cards you have."

"Maybe." Kody shrugged as the biology teacher entered the room. "I might sit out today. Had a weird dream about dueling and it's kind of put me off."

"Party popper," joked Jacob, a little too loud as the biology teacher walked over to his desk and dropped a detention slip on it.

"Come on!" cursed Jacob in annoyance.

Kody snickered.

* * *

><p>As the bell rang for lunchtime, numerous duelists flooded the halls and moved out into the yard for recess. Some would use this time to catch up on work, others to simply talk, but the main thing the students of Central Academy did was DUEL.<p>

The academy was duel crazed with everyone wanting to prove themselves the best. Duels were breaking out all over the place. There were even kids making bets on the duels.

Kody sighed. "I wish I could make a better deck. It would allow me more wins. If only Mum and Dad could let their stupid grudge against Yu-Gi-Oh go."

Kody looked up and saw Jacob dueling someone, except he looked stressed out. He adjusted his view slightly so he could see whom Jacob was dueling. He gasped when he saw it was Bradley "Brad" Cooper, the top duelist in the school. Everyone knew about him, mainly because he made it to the Nationals last year and was known to be really good at dueling. He ran a fusion/union deck that allowed him easily fusion summon.

"Why is Jacob dueling him?" questioned Kody as he ran over to the duel and activate his d-gazer.

Brad: 3500

Jacob: 1000

Brad snickered as he drew his card. On his field was the mighty and powerful XYZ-Dragon Cannon with 2800 attack points while Jacob had Gearfried the Armoured Knight with 1800 attack on his field. Jacob had a very worried expression on his face.

"The duel ends now!" boomed Brad. "Dragon Cannon attack his pathetic knight and ends this!"

Dragon Cannon obeyed and sent an energy blast at Gearfried that vaporized it and threw Jacob back.

Jacob: 1000-0000

**Winner: Brad **

* * *

><p>"Jacob!" cried Kody as he ran over to his injured friend. "Why were you dueling Brad?"<p>

Jacob replied weakly, "Told me I was weak and didn't deserve to be a duelist."

"And how right I was," snorted Brad as he walked over to them. He was tall and was slightly overweight. He had big muscular arms and legs. He had red eyes and short black hair. Strapped to his arm was a purple and black duel breaker.

"You," growled Kody angrily.

"Out of the way Wells." Brad knocked Kody to the side and picked up Jacob by the arm and took out his deck before slipping it into his pocket.

"What are you doing?" asked Kody.

"We bet our decks," answered Brad. "I won so I get it."

"You can't just take a duelist's deck!" protested Kody as he stood up.

"I just did," chuckled Brad.

"A duelist's deck is like their heart and soul!" snapped Kody. "You can't just take it!"

"Once again," retorted Brad. "I just did!" Bard went to walk away and Kody yelled at him.

"You don't deserve to call yourself a duelist!"

The whole yard went silent and Brad stopped moving. He turned around to face Kody, his eyes flashing deadly red. "What did you say?"

Kody gulped. "I said you don't deserve to call yourself a duelist. And to prove it, I challenge you. Tomorrow at the park, 2o'clock sharp. If I win you give Jacob his deck back."

Kody paused when he realized what he had just said. 'Did I really just say all of that. Shit.'

Brad smirked. "Alright then Wells, you got yourself a deal. But know this, when I win, I'm going to take your deck and beat you to a pulp. If you don't show, I'm gonna hunt you down."

With that, Brad walked off and Jacob was starring at Kody as if he had gone mad.

* * *

><p>It was night time, and Kody was lying on his bed sorting through his deck made of random cards he had found on the streets.<p>

"Awe man," sighed Kody. "There's no way I'll beat him with this kind of deck. I might as well forfeit when I get there. But I can't lose these cards, they're the only ones I have. And Jacob wil never get his deck back either."

He groaned as he sat up and looked at a picture of his missing grandpa that was pinned to the wall. His Grandpa had always understood Kody and was always playing with him. He had been missing for five years now and Kody missed him the most.

Kody stood up and made his way out of the room and up into the basement. There was all the stuff that grandpa had left them, and Kody always liked to look at it. It brought back good childhood memories. He walked over to a big wooden chest that his Grandpa had made himself. It was full of things he had collected over the years in his travels and also included a few souvenirs as well. He began to rummage through the chest until he came to a picture of his grandpa and himself when Kody was only eight. It showed them standing together in front of the fountain in the middle of town. That was when Kody noticed something he had never seen before. Sticking out of his Grandpa's pocket was a Yu-Gi-Oh deck.

'Since when did Grandpa duel?" thought Kody as held the photo closer to examine it. He stood up to try the hold the photo in the light more but tripped on a small box and fell with a crash.

"Dammit!"

Standing up, he brushed himself off before picking up the now broken photo frame. He sighed before noticing a small key sticking out of the smashed frame.

"Huh?"

Kody pulled the key out and examined it before going back over to the chest and looking at the secret compartment in the chest's top. His family had decided not to break it open simply because they thought Grandpa wanted it closed because he didn't leave the key.

"Interesting," commented Kody as he unlocked the compartment, which opened up to reveal a Yu-Gi-Oh deck.

"No way."

* * *

><p>The park was full of people today. There were many people exercising or kids with their dogs playing. Most of Central Academy had shown up to watch Brad, the academies bad boy duel Kody Wells. There was a group of kids making bets about it. Bard was already there with a twisted grin plastered across his face. He was wearing a red vest over a white t-shirt with blue denim shorts and a black cap he wore backwards.<p>

Jacob was also there wearing dark blue shorts, a white t-shirt, and a silver jumper. He was worried. Really worried that Kody would show.

"Please don't show up," begged Jacob silently. "You're good but not good enough to take on Brad."

"Here I am Brad!" called out Kody as he approached the park wearing a black zip up jumper with a red X on the chest over a green t-shirt and blue jeans. His Grandpa's deck was clutched in his hand.

"So you showed," snorted Brad.

"I'd rather quit dueling then run from a jerk like you!" Kody claimed.

"Well when you lose you won't have a deck to duel with anyway!" Brad spat as he activated his duel breaker, attached his duel blade and put on his d-gazer. Kody did the same as did everyone watching.

**Virtual Reality Vision Link Established! **

"Bring it on!" challenged Kody as his breaker activated.

**Connecting to Duel Network! Scanning decks! Decks accepted! Begin dueling!**

Kody and Brad each draw five cards and began the match.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Duel!" **

**Kody Wells 4000 VS Bradley Cooper 4000 **

* * *

><p><strong>Turn 1: Bradley <strong>

Brad chuckled lightly to himself when he saw the determination in Kody's eyes. "What gives Wells? You actually seem, what's the word? Confident. The whole school knows your deck it made up cards you found so why do you think you can beat me?"

Kody smirked. "Why don't we duel so you can find out?"

Brad frowned slightly from Kody's comment. "Whatever."

"Good luck Kody," commented Jacob from the sidelines.

"The champion takes the initiative!" snorted Brad as he swiftly drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand.

"Lady's first," added Kody, causing Brad to growl. Jacob silently laughed to himself and noticed some other people around him doing so.

"Your insults don't hurt me!" scoffed Brad. "But maybe my monster will hurt you!" Brad smirked as he slapped a card onto his breaker and a blue and yellow robot with mighty arms and cannons sticking out of its shoulders appeared on the field.

X-Head Cannon: Attack 1800

"Next I activate the continuous spell!" Brad inserted a card into his breaker and a spell appeared on the field. "Frontline Base! Now each turn, I can special summon one union monster from my hand level four or below! Awaken Y-Dragon Head!"

Y-Dragon Head: Attack 1500

A red mechanical dragon appeared next to X-Head Cannon and roared.

Kody gasped. "Not this combo already."

Brad's smile grew as Kody frowned. "I now automatically fuse them to create the XY-Dragon Cannon!"

Brad's X-Head Cannon moved above Y-Dragon and attached to its back, energy zapping through them as the two monsters became one.

XY-Dragon Cannon: Attack 2200

Kody cursed under his breath.

"If you think that's good then wait till you see this move!" Brad snatched a card from his hand and played it. "I use Remnants of the Fusion! By skipping my battle phase this turn, which isn't a problem since I can't attack anyway, I can bring back the fusion materials of a fusion monster as long as their both in the same place, like my banished zone! Look at that, they are! Come on back my monsters!"

Brad threw his hand into the air as his two mechanical monsters reappeared on the field.

X-Head Cannon: Attack 1800

Y-Dragon Head: Attack 1500

Kody's eyes widened when he realized why Brad's smirk grew.

"Now I fuse them again to summon a second copy of Dragon Cannon!" laughed Brad as his monsters fused.

XY-Dragon Canon: Attack 2200

"Come on!" cursed Kody.

"Not good," added Jacob.

Brad snorted. "This is the end for you Wells. I think I'll end my turn for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Turn 2: Kody<strong>

'Okay,' thought Kody. 'I can still do this. I have a fairly good hand, I should get through this.'

He gazed down at his cards and read through them. They were_ Threatening Roar, Spear Dragon, Luster Dragon #2, Pendulum Wish and Scale Dragon. _

"Here goes! My turn! I draw!" Kody drew a card from his deck and smirked at it.

'Wonder what he has planned?' thought Jacob.

"First things first!" continued Kody. "I use Pendulum Wish which let's me add a pendulum monster from my deck to my hand! I add Scale Dragon!"

"So what?" snorted Brad. "You need two pendulum monsters to be even able to pendulum summon."

"Well the it's a good thing I have another Scale Dragon's in my hand!" retorted Kody.

"What?"

"I place both Scale Dragon's in my pendulum zones!" declared Kody as two dragons appeared on either side of him. Each was coloured blue and had long heads. Their wings were also shaped like scales and were coloured bronze.

Right Pendulum Scale: 5

Left Pendulum Scale: 3

"You fool!" spat Brad. "You can only summon a level 4 monster with that scale!"

"You should know my monsters' pendulum effect!" answered Kody. "If the monster in the opposite scale is a dragon they can change their scales to anyone between one and nine!"

Brad growled as the two dragons had their scale wings change size. One's grew larger while the others got smaller.

Right Pendulum Scale: 9

Left Pendulum Scale: 1

"Now the scale is so much larger!" cheered Jacob before becoming confused on how Kody had gotten such rare cards.

"You don't have those monsters!" barked Brad. "How did you get such rare beasts?"

"I have my ways!" replied Kody. "And now I think it's time to pendulum summon!"

Both of Kody's dragons glowed blue and a red portal opened up in front of him.

"I pendulum summon Luster Dragon #2 and Black Maleficent Dragon!"

The crowd was in awe as a fierce emerald scaled dragon and a large black armoured dragon appeared from the pendulum and roared.

Luster Dragon #2: Attack 2400

Black Maleficent Dragon: Attack 2400

Kody could almost see Brad's heart start beating faster in shock when he saw Kody's two dragons. He quickly regained his composure however.

"You don't own those monsters either!" protested Brad. "Where are you getting all of these cards from?"

Kody glanced down at his deck strapped into his breaker before replying. "My grandpa left them to me. This deck is really important to him and me. Not only is it full or rare and powerful cards, but also, it holds his heart and soul. And that's why he's going to help me win!"

"I'll give you credit for that move!" spat Brad. "But there's no way you'll beat me!"

"We'll let our cards decide that!" declared Kody. "First, let's get rid of those pesky machines! Luster Dragon #2 stick it to Dragon Canon Number 1! Emerald Lust Roar!"

Luster Dragon #2 obeyed and roared before releasing a stream of emerald energy that smashed apart one of the XY-Dragon Cannons.

Brad: 4000-3800

Brad cursed as his monster was destroyed and stumbled back slightly from the explosion.

"Now Black Maleficent take over and attack with Maleficent Fire Bullet!"

Black Maleficent roared and spat a ball of red fire at the final Dragon Canon, destroying it. Brad growled in frustration.

Brad: 3800-3600

"How the tables have turned," Kody mused as he set a card. "Let's see you get past my dragons. Turn end."

* * *

><p><strong>Turn 3: Bradley <strong>

"I heard you were talkative," grumbled Brad as he drew. "And that won't help you win."

"It's called having fun," Kody rebutted.

Brad rolled his eyes. "Keep telling yourself that."

Kody frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sometimes things need to be taken seriously," pointed out Brad.

"But dueling is supposed to be about having fun," Kody said.

Brad looked down at the ground as he replied with, "That's how I used to think…until that day…."

Kody was startled. Brad was actually giving Kody advice. Could this mean his mean persona is used to hide something that happened in his past?

"Brad," started Kody. "You…"

"My turn!" roared Brad, interrupting Kody as he drew. "I activate the spell Hand Reset! We discard our hands and draw six new cards!"

'That was strange,' thought Kody as he discarded and drew. 'What happened to you in the past that made you like this Brad?'

"You know I run a union/fusion deck Kody," stated Brad. "And I know you've seen me duel on TV in the Japan Nationals. You would also know that I have numerous tricks to summons fusion monsters."

"Yeah," Kody replied.

"Well, here I come," Brad said as he activated two spells. "Different Dimension Reincarnation and Reverse of the Banished! I use these to bring back my removed from play X and Y machines!"

X-Head Cannon: Attack 1800

Y-Dragon Head: Attack 1500

"But I'm not done there," continued Brad as his two monsters reappeared. "I summon Z-Metal Tank to the field!"

Z-Metal Tank: Attack 1500

A yellow armoured tank on wheels sped onto the field.

"Uh oh," commented Jacob. "He's got all three X-Y-Z monsters on his field."

Brad smirked as he took a card from his extra deck and slapped it onto his breaker. "I fuse the three unions!"

The three machines moved above each other in order of their letters with X-Head Cannon on top and Z-Metal Tank on the bottom. Dragon Head lost its wings as it attached to Metal Tank, who sprouted cannons from its wheel covers. X-Head Cannon then connected to Dragon Head and blue electricity zapped through them.

"And summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" finished Brad as he threw his hand into the air.

XYZ-Dragon Cannon: Attack 2800

"Oh crud," cursed Kody.

"Now I activate Ties of Reincarnation!" continued Brad. "With this, I can bring back those materials with their effects negated and their attack and defense reduced to zero!"

X-Head Cannon: Attack 1800-0

Y-Dragon Head: Attack 1500-0

Z-Metal Tank: Attack 1500-0

Kody then watched as Brad fused his monsters again to create a second XYZ-Dragon Cannon.

XYZ-Dragon Cannon: Attack 2800

"But the fun doesn't stop there!" roared Brad as he activated another spell. "I use Fusion Chain Summon! Because I successfully fusion summoned twice this turn, I can summon another fusion monster with a level equal or less then one of the ones I just summoned!"

"Shit," squealed Kody as the final Dragon Cannon rose alongside its other copies.

XYZ-Dragon Cannon: Attack 2800

"Lucky for you I can only use their destruction powers once because I only have one card to discard," chuckled Brad.

Kody glanced down at his face down card. 'Oh no.'

Brad discarded his card and pointed at Kody's face down. "Blast it to pieces!"

An energy blast exploded from one of the Dragon Cannon's, sending Kody's Threatening Roar flying into the air before shattering.

"Awe to bad," mocked Brad. "Your little trap card is gone now! Oh well, you'll just have to settle for your monsters being mascaraed!"

"Oh boy…"

"Dragon Cannon number 1!" ordered Brad. "Annihilate Luster Dragon #2!"

One of the Dragon Cannons unleashed a powerful energy stream that vaporized the emerald scaled dragon.

"Now to take out Black Maleficent!" commanded Brad as his second Dragon Cannon wiped out the black armoured dragon.

Kody: 4000-3600-3200

Kody stumbled back from the attacks and gasped when he saw the final Dragon Cannon sending a blast his way. He had no time to move and was blasted to the ground by the direct attack.

Kody: 3200-0400

Brad commented sternly, "Now you know that you need to take things seriously."

Kody grumbled as he stood up. "What happened to you Brad?"

Brad's eyes widened with the question before he shook it off. "Quit stalling!"

"I'm not stalling," replied Kody. "I know now that something happened to you that made you like this. And I want to help you. I see now that your mean attitude came to be from something that happened in the past. You don't need to hide it anymore. Let me help you."

Kody held his hand out and Brad looked at it. He took a step forward and held his hand out. "Father…"

"That's it," continued Kody.

Suddenly, Brad returned his hand and shook his head. He then angrily cried, "No! I have to take it seriously! I can't let it happen again!"

"Hang on Brad," said Kody. "I can help…"

"No!" cut off Brad. "I don't need your help! Now make your move so I can crush you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Turn 4: Kody <strong>

"Then I'll duel to help you! I draw!" declared Kody as he drew a card and examined it. 'Perfect this is just what I needed.'

"Make your move!" barked Brad.

"You think you cleared my field but you forgot about my pendulum zones!" cried Kody.

"Go on!" taunted Brad. "Pendulum summon!"

"Your wish is my command!" replied Kody as his two Scale Dragons glowed blue and a red portal appeared in front of him. "I pendulum summon White Maleficent Dragon, Gale Force Dragon and Luster Dragon!"

From the red portal appeared three fearsome dragons. The first was similar to Black Maleficent, but was a white armoured dragon instead. The next dragon was smaller and had sapphire scales. The final dragon was green and had brown wings, a brown head, and a brown belly. The three dragons roared in union.

White Maleficent Dragon: Attack 3000

Gale Force Dragon: Attack 2800

Luster Dragon: Attack 1900

Brad growled when he saw the three dragons. "More rare monsters! How are you getting all of these?"

Kody ignored him. "And if you thought that was good just wait till you see Gale Force's special ability! All of your monsters lose half of their attack! Down Flow!"

A tornado shot down from the sky and smashed into the three Dragon Cannons, sending screws and bolts flying.

XYZ Dragon Cannon x3: Attack 2800-1400

"What!"

"White Maleficent!" declared Kody. "Attack with Maleficent Burst Stream of Destruction!"

The white armoured dragon roared and unleashed a stream of silver energy that shot forward and blasted apart a Dragon Canon.

"I use the effect of my discarded trap Half Cut Heart!" interrupted Brad. "By banishing it, I can half all damage this turn!"

Brad: 3600-2800

"Now Gale Force attack with Torpedo Tyrant!" continued Kody as his dragon wrapped itself up and spun around while speeding forward, creating a torpedo made of wind. On impact, the Dragon Cannon exploded.

Brad: 2800-2100

"Now Luster Dragon take out the final copy!" exclaimed Kody as his monster spat a ball of sapphire energy at the last Dragon Cannon and shattered it.

Brad: 2100-1850

"I end with two face down cards and end my turn!" concluded Kody. "I will help you Brad, even it means beating you."

Brad gave Kody a dirty look. "I won't lose! You don't understand! It's because I didn't take things seriously my father is dead! You hear me! He's gone and it's all my fault! I'll never kid around again!"

"Brad," said Kody sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Turn 5: Bradley <strong>

"My comeback begins now!" roared Brad as he drew and smirked at his draw. "I activate the spell Hand Reinforcements! We each draw until we have six cards!"

Kody and Brad drew their cards.

"Now I pay one thousand life points to activate Special Reawakening! This let's me summon either a fusion, synchro, Ritual, or XYZ monster from my graveyard with its effects negated and ignoring summoning conditions. It will however be destroyed at the end of the turn!"

Brad: 1850-0850

"Awaken XYZ Dragon Cannon!" roared Brad.

XYZ Dragon Cannon: Attack 2800

"But it doesn't end here!" continued Brad. "Now I summon V-Tiger Jet!"

V-Tiger Jet: Attack 1600

A gold and green mechanical tiger with wings flew onto the field.

"Now I use Frontline Base to special summon W-Wing Catapult!" added Brad as a blue jet with two fins and missiles flew onto the field as well.

W-Wing Catapult: Attack 1300

Kody gasped when he realized what Brad intended to summon.

"Now," chuckled Brad. "I automatically fuse V with W to create the VW-Tiger Catapult!"

The two new machines attached together, with Tiger Jet on top.

VW-Tiger Catapult: Attack 2000

"Now I fuse these two machines to create!" exclaimed Brad. "The one, the almighty! VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

Kody watched in horror as the two mighty machines fused to create a powerful fusion warrior. The head and chest was made up of X-Head Cannon and Tiger jet, while the stomach had Dragons Head's head. The wings of the mighty machine were Dragons Head's and the legs were Wing Catapult's. Finally, the monster held the two parts of Metal Tank as weapons.

VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon: Attack 3000

"Oh boy," gasped Kody.

Brad had a twisted smirk plastered across his face. "Now I use his effect to banish the facedown card on the right!"

"Not so fast!" interrupted Kody as Brad's monster sent an electric current towards the card. "I use my other face down, Magic Barrier to protect my other face down from effects this turn!"

A sphere surrounded the targeted card and the electricity bounced off of it.

"I can still attack!" roared Brad. "Destroy Luster Dragon!"

All of the cannons on VWXYZ took aim and fired a humongous beam at Luster Dragon.

"I can't look!" panicked Jacob.

"This is the end!" declared Brad.

"Not if I use my face down!" interrupted Kody. "Go Negate Attack!"

A vortex opened up and absorbed the energy stream.

"You think this changes anything!" barked Brad. "I'll just use my Excavation Draw! Now I discard a card and draw three cards!" Brad did so and seemed pretty happy with what he got. "These will be your doom! First I use my own Magic Barrier on VWXYZ!"

A magic sphere appeared around the mighty machine.

"Next I use Dark Hole," chuckled Brad. "All monsters on the field are destroyed! But my monster is protected!"

Kody cried out as his monsters were sucked into a black hole.

"Lastly I use Heavy Storm to rid the field of your ability to pendulum summon!"

A hurricane appeared and destroyed the two Scale Dragons and Brad's own Frontline Base.

"I end my turn!" concluded Brad. "Now make your last pathetic move so I can finish you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Turn 6: Kody <strong>

'I know I can do this,' thought Kody as he looked at his deck. 'Grandpa made this deck. He put his heart and soul into it and it won't let me down. I know this deck will get me out of this. So help me out Grandpa.'

Kody slowly reached for his deck and gripped the top card. "I draw!" Kody pulled the card out and slowly moved it to his face so he could see it. He smiled when he saw it.

"Spit it out!" barked Brad.

"Careful what you wish for," warned Kody with a smile before sliding the card he drew into his breaker.

"Huh?"

"I activate Next Dimension Fusion!" exclaimed Kody. "I now banish the light attribute White Maleficent Dragon and the dark attribute Black Maleficent Dragon in my graveyard to fuse them!"

Kody's two dragons reappeared before swirling together to create a black and white vortex.

"What the hell!" cursed Brad.

"When light and darkness come together, their bonds of strength shall last forever!" chanted Kody. "As the balance comes, the battle with be done and light and darkness will become one forever!"

The vortex transformed into a giant yin yang symbol that shined behind Kody. He threw his hand into the air and shouted, "Emerge from the place where light and darkness meet! Yin Yang Dragon!"

The yin yang symbol glowed gold and then transformed into a mighty dragon with white wings, a white belly, white claws and a white horn. The rest of the dragon was jet black and a yin yang symbol rested on its chest and wings. The dragon was also surrounded by a golden aura.

Yin Yang Dragon: Attack ?

Brad and the crowd were too stunned at the power and elegance of Kody's mighty dragon to even comment on it. It gave a fierce roar that sent Brad stumbling back.

"Now I use this bad boy's effect!" roared Kody. "His attack and defense is equal to the attack and defense of the monsters used to summon it!"

"No way!" protested Brad.

Yin Yang Dragon: Attack 5400 Defense 4500

"This is impossible…" Brad muttered as he examined the mighty dragon.

"Nothing is impossible if you believe!" declared Kody. "Now end this Yin Yang Dragon! Attack with Yin Yang Stream!"

Yin Yang roared before unleashing a stream of golden energy that shot towards VWXYZ and smashed into it.

'Father,' thought Brad as the attack hit. 'I've failed you again.'

* * *

><p><em>A younger Brad is sitting on his bed looking through his deck when he hears a banging sound. Startled, the young boy leaves his room and goes into the kitchen to see his Father. He didn't look well at all and had sweat all over his face. <em>

_"__Son!" shouted Mr. Cooper as he ran towards his son. _

_"__Daddy!" shouted Brad in glee. _

_"__You must hide and not make a sound! Don't come out!" said Mr. Cooper as he picked up his son and carried him over to a cupboard. He opened the door and placed his son inside it before closing the door. _

_"__He must want to play hide and seek," said Brad as he began to count to twenty. When he was done, he opened the door and stepped out, he quickly saw a man wearing a red suit with a gun in his hand and a cigar in his mouth. Brad was frozen in fear. _

_"__If I can't take you for stealing from us Cooper, I'll just have to take your son then," barked the Man as he aimed at Brad and pulled the trigger._

_"__NO!" shouted Mr. Cooper as he appeared from under the table and jumped in front of his son, taking the bullet in the chest and falling to the floor, dead. _

_"__NOOOO!" screamed Brad horrified as the Man quickly fled. Brad cried as he sat down next to his Father's body. "I'm sorry. I'll never joke around again." _

* * *

><p>"Father," muttered Brad as his monster was blasted apart and he was sent flying back from the attack.<p>

Brad: 0850-0000

**Winner: Kody**

* * *

><p>"That's game," said Kody as he took off his d-gazer and his monster vanished.<p>

He walked over to his foe who was lying on the ground. He sounded like he was crying.

"Brad," Kody said as he reached towards Brad who at that moment turned around to reveal himself to be laughing.

"Thank you Kody," laughed Brad with tears coming out of his eyes. "I could never get over that day. I thought I could never stop taking things seriously again since then. But now I've realized I should never have stopped. Thanks for helping me find my true self."

Brad stood up and shook hands with Kody who replied, "No problem."

"Here's Jacob's deck," added Brad as he took a deck from his pocket and held it out. Jacob ran up to them and took the deck back.

"Thanks for keeping your word," said Jacob. Brad nodded in reply.

"I hope we can do this again sometime," suggested Kody.

"Yeah," replied Brad. "And hold on to that Dragon you've got there, I can tell, it's special."

"Sure."

As the crowd left Kody looked down at the Yin Yang Dragon clutched in his hand. He felt something special about it, just like Brad had said. 'Thanks for your help Grandpa.'

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, that's the first revised chapter. Also, did I get the pendulum mechanic and summon right; I hope so, so please tell me. Also, I'm going to make Brad be one of the main characters as well. Hope you liked the revised first chapter, and next episode we get Sam again. Hope you all enjoyed this and <strong>**please review!**

**As you can also see, I redesigned Kody's deck a bit. Its main function is to special summon dragons, mostly via spells/traps and effects rather then through pendulum. Yin Yang Dragon is still his ace. **

**Brad will be the "fusion"/union" user of the group with his deck that relies heavily on fusion summoning. Con will be based around grave summoning and now, Sam's deck will focus on synchro and a burn strategy. Also I have a name for a new archetype he uses called "Pyronite." Does that sound like a good name or should I change it? **

**Also, Black Maleficent Dragon and White Maleficent Dragon are cards that were made in tribute to Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes just letting you know. This is mainly because I have invented a new character that uses Blue-Eyes. **

**Anyway, PLEASE FOLLOW/FAVOURITE AND REVIEW! **

* * *

><p><strong>Real Cards: <strong>

**Monsters: **

**X-Head Canon (Normal) **

**Y-Dragon Head (Union) **

**Z-Metal Tank (Union) **

**XY-Dragon Canon (Fusion) **

**XYZ-Dragon Canon (Fusion) **

**V-Tiger Jet (Normal) **

**W-Wing Catapult (Union) **

**VW-Tiger Catapult (Fusion) **

**VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Canon (Fusion) **

**Luster Dragon #2 (Normal) **

**Luster Dragon (Normal) **

* * *

><p><strong>Spells: <strong>

**Frontline Base (Continuous) **

**Different Dimension Reincarnation (Equip Spell) **

**Heavy Storm (Normal)**

**Dark Hole (Normal) **

* * *

><p><strong>Traps: <strong>

**Threatening Roar (Normal) **

**Negate Attack (Normal) **

* * *

><p><strong>Made Up Cards: <strong>

**Monsters: **

**Black Maleficent Dragon (Normal) **

**Gale Force Dragon (Effect) **

**White Maleficent Dragon (Normal) **

**Scale Dragon (Pendulum) **

**Yin Yang Dragon (Fusion) **

* * *

><p><strong>Spells: <strong>

**Pendulum Wish (Quick-Play) **

**Remnants of the Fusion (Normal) **

**Hand Reset (Normal) **

**Revers of the Banished (Normal) **

**Ties of Reincarnation (Normal) **

**Fusion Chain Summon (Quick-Play) **

**Hand Reinforcements (Quick-Play) **

**Magic Barrier (Quick-Play) **

**Excavation Draw (Quick-Play) **

**Traps: **

**Half Cut Heart (Normal) **


End file.
